


Fuses you and me in one

by Jaeger_Babe



Series: To Hold, To Have Universe [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Fingering, Fluff, Intersex Omega Biology, Light Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Rut, Smut, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeger_Babe/pseuds/Jaeger_Babe
Summary: “Vitya?” Yuuri questions softly, squirming against him as Victor stares in confusion up at the canopy above them.“I’m sorry, my darling,” he finally says, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “I think my rut has come.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _“I have for the first time found what I can truly love–I have found you. You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my centre and spring of life, wrap my existence about you–and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one.”_ —Charlotte Bronte, _Jane Eyre_.
> 
> A long time ago I received a lot of positive responses towards a rut fic and here i offer a fic that probably shouldnt have taken like five months to write but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ have some absolutely filthy A/B/O smut lmao

Victor felt entranced by the vision above him: Yuuri, his cheeks flooded with pink and hooded eyes gazing back down, hands placed on Victors chest as his hips rose and fell, and taking his whole length deep into his cunt. 

Thick thighs on either side of him quivered as Yuuri rode him, and determined and demanding to a point where Victor was only left to watch and hold on for dear life.

He runs his hands over Yuuri’s chest and waist and legs, presses his fingers into his scent glands and the mark on his neck until the omega’s scent has seeped into every corner of the room. 

“My love,” he gasps on a particularly hard downswing of hips. He’d noticed Yuuri’s bouncing turning erratic, how his features seemed less focused. He clenches around Victor, biting his lip as he digs his nails into Victor’s chest and leaving crescent marks. Victor wants to kiss him.

Yuuri doesn’t stop even when his strength seems to be failing, but doesn’t resist when Victor tugs him down so they’re chest to chest. He brushes his nose over Yuuri’s soft cheek and kisses his jaw, his hands wandering down to grip at his husband’s hips and ass. Yuuri’s gasp is sweet and loud in his ear when Victor spreads him and rocks upwards, driving deep into Yuuri’s wet cunt.

“Victor,” Yuuri whimpers as he lets his weight settle on his husband. Victor thrusts up again, harder than before and holds Yuuri tight. He gasps again, and when Victor starts a steady pace, each thrust as powerful as the next he cries out. Victor doesn’t let up even as Yuuri buries his face in Victor’s neck, attempting to muffle his sounds with his skin, nor does he slow when Yuuri seizes, his cocklet spurting between their stomachs and his cunt rippling around him. 

Victor revels in Yuuri’s orgasm as he feels the wet, tight heat of Yuuri’s sex pulse around him. He continues fucking up into him, even when Yuuri starts to pant and squirm in his arms, giving him no reprieve. He knows Yuuri can take it, _will_ take it. 

And Victor is determined to fuck at least another orgasm from him. Possibly more.

“Victor,” Yuuri whimpers again but Victor has a hard time focusing on anything other than Yuuri’s cunt spasming and squeezing around his cock. He can feel Yuuri’s come still warm between them, and the smell of it pleases something primal in him. Proof of his omega’s pleasure.

Yuuri’s pleasure with him, because of him. 

He cannot stop from turning his head, his lips finding the mark there and latching on. Yuuri cries out, his whole body struggling against Victor, seizing and squirming, dancing like flames licking up from a fireplace, his skin and sex burn Victor just as hot. Victor feels him clench tightly around his cock again, and more come dribbles from his cocklet and into the space between their bellies. A sob like gasp rips from his throat and he pushes against Victor chest.

Victor stops him, one hand leaving Yuuri’s ass to wrap behind his neck, keeping them pressed tightly together. “Take it, my love, my Yuuri,” he says between biting kisses to Yuuri’s neck and jaw. “You’re so good for me. Will you come again? Come on my cock one more time before I fill you and fuck you full with my seed. Please, my love?”

“I can’t,” Yuuri gasps, still trying to pull away. “Please Victor, it’s too much.”

His pounding thrusts slow, turning into slow grinding that nearly makes him pop his knot right there. Yuuri relaxes against him and Victor takes the time to whisper sweet nothings into the omega’s ear, lavishing praise and encouragement as he pets over soft skin and runs his fingers through silky hair. 

When he licks over the mark he doesn’t miss the way Yuuri throbs around him, or the sweet hitch of breath that catches next to his ear. “My darling,” he says with a harder grind, and Yuuri answers with a gasp. “One more?”

He can feel Yuuri’s heart beating fast against his chest, thundering like horse’s hooves across a field and as quick as hummingbird wings. He moves his hands down to Yuuri’s waist and pushes him up so Victor can see his face. Yuuri goes without much resistance.

He’s met with red cheeks and brown eyes that sparkle with tears. Yuuri braces his hands on the mattress next to Victor’s head and avoids his eye, even as his sex clenches around Victor again.

Victor lets out a breath and grinds up out of reflex.

A punched out moan comes from Yuuri, and Victor does it again. His grip on Yuuri’s waist holding him in place while Victor grinds and fucks into him, the pace less brutal than before but just as deep and steady. Yuuri’s noises are louder, no longer muffled by sheets and Victor’s shoulder, and comes out in gasps and whines and moans even as he bites his lip in an attempt to stifle them. On one thrust he keens and Victor feels his cunt flutter around him and squeeze tight.

“That’s it,” he says, keeping the same angle. He knows he’s also nearing his orgasm, and can feel the beginning of his knot starting to catch. He desperately wants to feel Yuuri come once more. He grips Yuuri’s sides tight and fucks him, speeding up. “That’s it, darling. Won’t you come for me? Let me feel that gorgeous cunt come around my cock.”

“My Lord!” Yuuri gasps, sounding scandalized, and Victor watches as his cheeks and chest somehow turn even more red. He pulses around Victor’s cock as he drives into his mate, slick covering their thighs. 

He rides the edge of his orgasm for as long as he can, until he’s suddenly coming, groaning as his knot slips into Yuuri’s well-fucked cunt without resistance and emptying deep inside him. Yuuri lets out a high-pitched moan, his eyes squeezed shut, as he follows Victor over, milking the thick length inside him while come dribbles from his cocklet, pooling in the V on Victor’s stomach and hip. Victor holds him down on his knot and watches while Yuuri rides out his third orgasm, shaking and gasping.

Victor wishes Yuuri would look at him, he also wishes Yuuri would kiss him.

It occurs to him that he may have spoken aloud when Yuuri does both. His eyes flying open to meet Victor’s before swiftly leaning down to catch his lips with his own. 

Victor feels himself empty inside Yuuri again, and knows Yuuri feels it too when he lets out a gasp against his mouth. Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s torso, holding him tight while he brushes his tongue over Yuuri’s and explores his mouth deeper. 

“Victor, I’m too full,” Yuuri eventually says. Victor’s been knotted in him for longer than any past coupling, and is still emptying into him. Though for every second they’re connected, Victor’s head clears a little more, until he realizes that it had been muddled in the first place. “Vitya?” Yuuri questions softly, squirming against him as Victor stares in confusion up at the canopy above them.

“I’m sorry, my darling,” he finally says, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “I think my rut has come.”

Yuuri jolts slightly, and they both moan when the movement tugs on his knot and more seed spills into Yuuri. “You’re rut?” The words are breathless. “So suddenly?”

Victor hums, frowning. He thinks of his recent irritability, and his desire to spend every minute with Yuuri. 

“Maybe not as suddenly as you think,” he says, feeling quite guilty. He strokes his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “Did I hurt you?”

“N-no!” Yuuri says quickly, then, “I enjoyed it.”

Yuuri’s cheeks are red again, his scent distinctly embarrassed and Victor _adores_ him. 

“I’m glad,” he says, brushing his lips over a flushed cheek. “I’m glad I didn’t injure you.” 

“How long do your ruts last?” Yuuri asks after a long moment.

“About four days.”

“I don’t know if I will survive four more days of that,” Yuuri says into Victor’s clavicle and Victor cannot tell whether he’s making a jest or not. “Or this,” he says as he shifts his hips slightly. 

Victor groans as he spills a little more, panting when Yuuri squeezes around him. He can feel his knot going down as his mate pulses around him, hot walls milking him and he marvels at how Yuuri can do _that_ voluntarily.

“Darling?” he intones when Yuuri sits up, and then gasps when Yuuri promptly lifts himself off. Victor’s dick sliding from him and landing stomach, still hard and covered in slick and come. He can only stare as his seed drips from Yuuri’s cunt, but Yuuri makes a noise that directs his gaze back up, concerned. “Yuuri?”

“There’s so much,” he says, fingers playing with the edge of his sex, feeling their combined fluids coat his digits. “It will make a mess on the bed and my clothes.”

Victor doesn’t even think as he opens his mouth to reply, “Let me help you then,” and drags Yuuri up his body.

“Victor?” Yuuri gasps as Victor manhandles him until he’s kneeling over the Alpha’s head. His ruddy cocklet is half hard and below that he’s red and glistening, lips framing his still dripping hole. Victor can’t contain his pleased growl at the site. He wraps his arms around Yuuri’s thighs and forces his hips down, down, down until—

“My Lord!” Yuuri cries out above him as Victor puts his mouth on him, lapping up the slick and come before burying his face deep and plunging his tongue into Yuuri’s cunt. He tastes sweet and well-fucked, and his scent surrounds him, almost cloying in its thickness, threatening to drown him. 

Victor eats out the omega like a man starving, drinking his slick and letting satisfaction roll through him at the combined taste of their come. Yuuri’s thighs quake around his head, and he gasps and slams a hand against the headboard when Victor sucks on his folds, teeth teasing skin while his tongue circles his hole.

He shifts his arms wrapped around Yuuri’s thighs so that his hands can join, his fingers teasing the outer folds before they reach in and spread the omega wide, allowing Victor to bury his face deeper, his tongue fucking into Yuuri’s cunt while his fingers play around the edges.

Yuuri shifts, seemingly trying to lift himself off, and Victor growls before he can stop himself, using his arm strength to tug Yuuri back down and commanding a deep “stay” into the scent gland on his thigh. 

The whimper above him barely registers as he dives back in, all of his focus on eating out his gorgeous omega.

He drags one hand up to palm at Yuuri’s cocklet, hard again and leaking, and he feels his husband shudder as he moans, high-pitched and desperate sounding, before rocking down and grinding himself on Victor face.

He can’t stop himself from moaning against Yuuri’s cunt, lapping at his hole as slick dribbles out of him, clenching around nothing as he flicks his tongue against his entrance. _Fuck_ , Victor thinks as his cock twitches against his stomach, _I need to be in him._ He loathes the thought of leaving his position, but the urge to fuck his husband begins to overpower his desire to stay nestled between Yuuri’s lovely, warm thighs.

With a final flick of his tongue and wet kiss against the gaping hole he slides out from under the omega before turning around and grabbing him by the waist, tugging him backwards down the bed.

Yuuri lets out a yelp that turns into a breathless laugh as Victor pulls them flush together, chest to back, his cock jumping as it rubs against the omega’s ass and the back of his thighs. 

“Victor, you’re insatiable,” Yuuri says as he tilts his head back. Victor runs his hands up Yuuri’s side and over his chest, one stopping to play with a pink, hardened nipple and the other continuing until it rests at the base of his throat, fingertips skimming delicate bones there.

“Only for you, my love,” he answers with a nip to Yuuri’s ear. The omega shudders again, and arches as Victor pinches his nipple harshly before rubbing soft circles over it. The action makes him press his ass against Victor’s cock and Victor lets out a breath at the friction. “I can never have enough of you.” 

He moves his hips forward, mouthing at the strong, elegant curve of Yuuri’s neck, teeth scraping over the bond bite, while he reaches down to guide his cock towards the omegas fold. He rubs the head over Yuuri’s soaked entrance, teasing pleading moans from him before letting the tip sit inside. Yuuri flutters around him so perfectly, and his cunt is so hot and tight that Victor can’t help but rock up and forward and bury himself fully in Yuuri’s body, drawing out matching groans from them both.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispers as he reaches back over their heads, his fingers tangling in Victor’s hair. He tugs and turns his head until their mouths can meet, and Victor grinds into him at a slow and steady pace, drawing whimpers and gasps that tumble from Yuuri’s lips onto his own.

He lets his hand wander down, teasing fingertips along Yuuri’s small cocklet before closing his fist around him, pumping him as he drives his cock into his cunt with languid thrusts. The duel sensation causes Yuuri to bite down on his lip, his hips jerking as he tries to thrust into Victor’s grasp a well as fuck himself back onto Victor’s length. 

The only warning he gets is a hitched breath that draws into a low moan before Yuuri’s erection is jumping in his grasp and spilling over his fingers. His cunt clenches around him, getting tighter as Victor’s growing knot starts to catch on his rim, the sensation, heightened by his rut, makes him growl into the marked scent gland on Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri keens and tilts his head, exposing his neck further. “Mark me, Vitya,” he says, breathless, his other hand reaching around and grabbing Victor’s hip. “Knot me and fill me.”

The words make his mouth water and his knot swell further and his thrusts grow harder and more frantic as he latches onto Yuuri’s bond mark and lets himself be flooded by the omegas scent, warm and needy and _fertile,_ and practically begging for his knot. His warm cunt squeezing him every thrust, and his slick dripping down their thighs, Victor dizzyingly wishes he could spend his whole life inside the perfect omega pressed against him and surrounding him.

His orgasm almost takes him by surprise, his knot slipping easily into Yuuri as he spills deep inside him. He holds Yuuri tight to his chest as he rides it out, his vision going white behind his eyes and his hips jerking. Yuuri’s moan is like the sweetest music, his fingers stroking over Victor’s arms until he erupts in goosebumps. 

He smiles into the side of Yuuri’s neck, nipping at his ear. “You take me so well,” he praises, “Will you also give me a heir?”

Yuuri stiffens at Victor’s words, his breath becoming shaky as Victor’s hand wander town to caress his stomach. 

“I…” Yuuri falters, his soft touch changes, the grip on Victor’s arm turning tight and Victor can smell his scent turning distressed before he quickly suppresses it. 

It brings Victor out of his post-orgasm daze faster than anything. “My darling, whatever is the matter?”

“It is nothing, I’m just being foolish,” Yuuri says, and Victor regrets the position he’d taken Yuuri is for he desperately wishes to see his husband’s face. 

“You are distressed,” he replies, “Please tell me what’s troubling you.”

Yuuri does not respond, and his scent becomes scarce as he draws in on himself. Victor does not try to pressure him again for fear of truly driving him away. Instead, he lets out calming pheromones and showers kisses onto his husbands shoulder, runs his hands over and down his sides. 

They stay that way, kneeling on the bed, until Victor’s knot goes down enough for them to separate. Victor’s alpha nearly howls when, instead of laying down beside him, Yuuri quickly pulls away. He snatches the omegas wrist in a firm grasp before he can leave the bed, meeting Yuuri’s shocked expression with his own. He quickly loosens his hold, drags his fingers over the scent gland there.

“Stay,” he chokes out, “Please. At least let me hold you.”

It’s a great relief when Yuuri relents, laying down beside Victor and letting the alpha hold him close, nuzzling and scenting him until he drifts off.

....................

The first thing he notices upon awakening is that Yuuri isn’t with him in their bed. He sits up quickly, looking around for his mate, slowly growing frantic when he sees that he’s not anywhere in the room. 

Victor can smell him, though it’s of little comfort since in the months Yuuri has been sleeping in his room he’s slowly saturated it with his lovely scent. Him smelling the omega doesn’t mean he’s there, and if he’s not there then he could be anywhere, when he should be in Victor’s bed, in their nest.

Then he hears a splash come from the adjacent washroom.

He rushes out of bed, nearly tripping over himself to get to the doorway, but stopping when he spots Yuuri in his tub, head leant back against the rim as his fingers skim over the surface. The air is humid and warm with the smell of his husband, saturated by the bathwater. The image of Yuuri in the bath along with his scent makes Victors mouth water and knees go weak.

“My dear,” he says, then stops as Yuuri startles, sliding in the tub and his head nearly disappearing below the water.

“My Lord,” he splutters, wiping water from his face. “I thought you were still in bed.”

“No, I woke,” Victor gestures uselessly. “I didn’t—... You weren’t there.” He doesn’t elaborate, for he’s sure that Yuuri was able to sense his panic through the bond.

Yuuri’s doesn’t reply, but his narrow gaze seems to penetrate into Victor’s soul, making him feel unsure. He longs to be close to his mate, wants to slip into the tub with him and hold him.

But he’s inclined to believe that Yuuri won’t allow it, not with the way he’s looking at him.

Yuuri’s fingers go back to skimming idly over the surface of the water, as if he were playing the piano, then he reaches for a cloth, pulling it off the rim of the tub and into the bath.

“Come here,” Yuuri finally commands.

Victor rushes forward, his pride abandoned as he kneels beside the tub and watches his mate watch him. Slowly, Yuuri’s blank stare turns into a small smile and relief floods Victor for a second time. “My love?” He inquires.

“I couldn’t see you standing so far away,” Yuuri says, his voice mild. “Are you always so excitable during your ruts?”

“No, I fear that my excitability is brought on solely by my mating to you.”

Yuuri quirks an eyebrow, matched by a slight upturn of his lips. Victor watches as he grabs a bar of soap from the stool beside the tub and dips it in the water. 

“Would you-“ he starts and stops, feeling antsy at being so close to his omega and yet unable to touch him. “Would you mind terribly if I joined you?”

“Join me?” Victor cannot tell if Yuuri is blushing, his skin already tinged pink by the hot bath, and he fights fidgeting as Yuuri scrutinizes him before smiling slightly. “Yes, I suppose you may.”

It’s a miracle that Victor doesn’t slip in his haste to climb in and settle behind the omega. He peppers kisses on Yuuri’s shoulder as he takes the bar of soap from his hand. “Let me,” he says, grabbing the cloth with the other. 

“You don’t have to,” Yuuri says but leans back against Victor’s chest anyway. He doesn’t physically stop Victor from manipulating his arms, and tilts his head when the cloth reaches his neck. 

“Taking care of you is a privilege I thoroughly enjoy, my dear.” Yuuri doesn’t respond but Victor can smell him, how pleased he is, and it makes his alpha roll in satisfaction. He smiles as he runs the rag down Yuuri’s chest below the water, skimming his sides and sweeping over his stomach before moving back up. He can’t resist brushing the cloth over Yuuri’s nipples, eliciting a hum from his mate. Then, Victor remembers, his ministrations faltering, “Forgive me, you’re probably sore…”

“Oh, no,” Yuuri says quickly, “Well, not _very_ sore…” Victor presses an apologetic kiss against Yuuri’s head. “And not from anything I didn’t enjoy.”

“Is that so?” Victor murmurs against his temple. 

His mate shifts, and they both pause as they note Victor’s erection pressed against the small of Yuuri’s back. “Victor…” 

Victor hums and takes his time running the cloth over Yuuri’s chest, then switching and repeating on the other side. Yuuri sighs as Victor traces spirals over his torso, brushing his collarbones, skimming his nipples, tickling over his sides, dipping into his belly button and tracing the curve where thigh meets stomach. It’s less washing and more worship as Victor whispers praise that sound like prayers and strokes Yuuri’s cocklet with teasing fingertips, earning more than a handful of sighs.

He basks in Yuuri’s scent as it surrounds them, pleased and relaxed, thinned out by the water like a sweet and subtle perfume. It makes his inner alpha go quiet, knowing his mate is happy.

It’s his first rut with a mate as well, and he hadn’t even thought of how it would be different from his other ruts, but it is. Gone is the aggression and frustration and endless arousal, for it’s all been replaced by the urge to protect and mate and keep his omega safe and happy and _full_. 

He slips a finger below Yuuri’s cocklet, now hard against his hand, and grazes his folds. They’re slick and when Victor presses the tip of his finger in, Yuuri clenches around him and moans loudly, his voice echoing around the room.

“Already wet for me?” Victor teeth scrape over Yuuri’s ear, earning him a shiver and another sweet moan. He circles his finger, teasingly presses against his entrance. 

Yuuri arches against him, tries to grind down on Victor’s fingers. “Please, I beg you would— Oh!” He cuts off as Victor dips his fingers inside and presses deep, his palm rubs against Yuuri’s folds and the base of his cocklet as he starts a steady rhythm. 

Water sloshes around them, the sound of it nearly covering Yuuri’s moans as they pitch higher and increase in volume the longer Victor finger-fucks him. He drags his fingers over the omegas rippling insides, and bites and licks his neck to make him clench around him, enjoying the feeling of Yuuri squeezing his fingers tight and covering them with slick. 

His other hand travels down from Yuuri’s neck, passing over his pebbled nipples and wrapping around his cocklet, slowly jerking him. The combined actions drive Yuuri’s moans into a shout as he bucks his hips.

Victor hardly notices water splashing over the edge as Yuuri arches, his ass pressingly firmly against Victor’s erection, and comes. Under the water, Victor feels him spill over his fist and his cunt spasms around Victor’s fingers, sucking him in and contracting around the digits as if they were milking his knot. The sensation alone makes him rut against Yuuri’s back, his cock dragging along soft skin.

He barely gets three more gentle grinds before he’s coming, following Yuuri and releasing into their bath with a groan and a bite on Yuuri’s lovely shoulder. 

....................

“I’m going riding today,” Yuuri says. Water clings stubbornly to strands of hair, guaranteed to leave marks on his chamise when they fall. He brings a towel up to wipe at them before they do.

He can smell Victor tense behind him. “I’d rather you wouldn’t.”

“I won’t go far, and the dogs will be with me.”

A missed droplet lands on his shoulder before sliding down. Yuuri catches it quickly.

“You just bathed. You may catch a cold.” A glance out the window reveals a cloudless sky, rare and begging Yuuri to enjoy it. “Or-Or you’ll spot horribly in the sun.”

Yuuri frowns and he focuses his attention on dressing into his riding clothes. “Won’t you love me even with spots? You know I tan easily, and I was far darker when we met while I was living with my family.”

There’s rustling as Victor stands. He’s in simple clothes, comfortable and functional for his rut. The low collar on his white shirt is possibly the only thing that could tempt Yuuri into staying indoors, the teasing reveal of skin far too promising. 

“I love you however you are, my dear,” Victor reaches for his hand and brings it to his lips. He’s silent as he moves behind Yuuri and helps him dress, tugging strings tight and clasping buttons. Minami will be offended but Victor’s silent support, even in his rut, is far too pleasing for Yuuri to care much. “I love you whatever you choose to do, and whoever you desire to be.”

Yuuri hums as a thought pops into his head. It comes out of his mouth before he can think it over. “Maybe if you would deign to give Yurio that same support he would not be so rowdy.”

“Yurio gets enough encouragement from his friends,” Victor murmurs, his breath skimming over Yuuri’s neck. “He doesn’t need any more from us.”

Yuuri opens his mouth, but his words get stuck. He closes it with a click. He would rather stay silent than start a fight, especially when he has no idea if Victor can turn aggressive in his rut. Another droplet lands, this time brushed away by Victor’s finger. 

“Say what’s on your mind,” Victor urges, unaware of the storm of thoughts in Yuuri’s mind.

He lets out a breath, and is glad he doesn’t have to look at Victor’s face. “I hope any children we have will receive more support and love from their father.”

Behind him, Victor freezes. Another droplet lands, slides down his back and under the collar of his dress. He shivers, but doesn’t know if it’s from the cold or from Victor’s silence. Both are chilling and he quickly resumes drying his hair, wanting to be out in the sun as soon as possible.

“Do you think me so uncaring?” Victor finally asks.

“No.”

“And yet, you believe I…”

Yuuri turns. “Would treat your children no differently than Yurio? You see, you know you should treat him better.”

“I treat him as well as any other ward. Indeed, he should feel lucky to be here.”

“Rather than with your uncle Yakov, or his Grandfather? Yurio talked about how he said cousin Nikolai was sick in his last letter, and you could not even be persuaded to let him visit.”

“Sick with a cold,” Victor scoffs,

“People have died from less and Yuri’s grandfather is particularly old.” He watches as Victor turns away. “They’re your cousins, can’t you have _some_ compassion for them?”

Victor sits down on the bed, facing away from him. Yuuri waits for a response. Long enough for his hair to stop dripping even through the towel hangs loose from his fist. 

He barely restrains a snarl as he tosses the towel aside and grabs his boots before storming out of their bedroom, the door slams behind him, echoing down the hallway.

....................

Yuuri slows his horse to a stop, shifting in his seat. He hadn’t accounted for being sore and how it would affect his riding. 

He gazes back along the trail, where Makkachin and Vicchan are darting in and out of the brush, barking and chasing each other along with other squirrels and creatures. 

With a sigh he slips off the horse, grabs the reigns and starts walking. 

There’s spots that are still muddy, where the sun hasn’t reached and baked the ground dry yet, and Yuuri wrinkles his nose when he thinks of how Minami will chastise him for letting his boots get so dirty. 

Eventually he leads the horse and dogs out into the sunlight and towards the river, the bank grassy and dry and he wastes no time wrapping the lead to a branch and sitting on the ground, letting out a breath as he does so.

He listens to the bubbling water and the birds overhead as he tries to quiet his thoughts. Since the morning when he woke they been racing, one thing after another, incessant, and more frustrating than Yuri when he’s being particularly hard-headed about something. 

_Yuri_ , he thinks, tucking his chin on top of his knee. _Will you be the wedge that drives us apart?_

Yuuri shakes his head, dispelling the thought as soon as it comes. 

At least the boy has become less hostile towards him since going away and returning. He doesn’t interrupt Yuuri as much, and yells at him even less.

Of course, Yuuri is more sure of his position now than he was when he first came to his Lord Husband’s grand house, and he no longer allows any room for Yuri to walk all over him, just the same as he no longer treats Yuri like a child.

He sighs and lays back on the grass. Makkachin and Vicchan both flop down beside him, panting and squinting in the sunlight. They seem wholly at peace, unlike their master and the whirl of thoughts in his head.

Children had never been mentioned during their marriage. Of course it was implied and expected that Yuuri would bear Lord Nikiforovs children and continue his line, but it had been quickly brought up that Yuri was the current heir to his estate and titles, as well as his own grandfathers, and that Victor was pleased with the arrangement.

During his heat he hadn’t even thought of getting pregnant. He could scarcely remember a time it crossed his mind at all.

So to hear Victor so suddenly mention an heir, in _that_ way.

Even just remembering it makes Yuuri’s cheeks burn, his breath quickening and his cunt clench. 

He had been ashamed at what Victor’s words had done to him, catching him off-guard in more ways than one. He had been so quick to imagine it, the idea of Victor’s seed getting and swelling in him, and then, for whatever reason, his excitement turned to fear. He remembers how Victor touched his stomach and how Yuuri wanted to be sick, how ashamed and conflicted he felt.

Even laying in the grass he has to close his eyes and remind himself that Victor _loves_ him. That he knows Yuuri is more than just an omega to bear his children, that he’s a partner and a friend and a lover. Victor has proven this their whole marriage.

But despite his fear, Yuuri wants it desperately. 

Yuuri takes a deep breath, and then another, allowing his thoughts to slow down and not overwhelm him. Breeze blows over him, ruffling grass and his skirts. He can still hear Makkachin and Vicchan panting happily in the sun and a few meters away his horse is munching on grass, the sound of it being ripped from the dirt reaching Yuuri’s ears.

It doesn’t take long for him to drift off, asleep before he can even notice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: abhorrently afraid of getting pregnant  
> also me: decides to write about pregnancy kinks

He wakes suddenly, startled by the hand on his shoulder and blinks up at narrowed green-blue eyes.

“Yurio?” He says, then looks around, catching his hat as it falls off his head, “Oh. Forgive me, I must have—”

“Fallen asleep?” Yurio finishes for him, scowling. “Victor started panicking when the dogs returned and you didn’t. He sent half the house to look for you.”

Yuuri gasps, scrambling to a stand. “I’m sorry! I only meant to rest a bit and think, I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble.”

Yurio seemed as offended by his apology as he is by everything else in life, continuing to scowl and looking away. Rather than reply he turns and makes for Yuuri’s horse, untying it from the branch and leading it back to his cousin-in-law. “Let’s return. Do you wish to ride back?”

Yuuri thinks of how uncomfortable riding was earlier and barely hides a wince. “Oh, I’d much rather walk,” he says, attempting nonchalance. 

The boy narrows his eyes, but holds out his arm anyway. Yuuri tucks his hand into his elbow as they start across the grounds and back towards the house, and tries not to smile.

Sending Yuri away for his education must have been the correct thing to do if it’s making him act so proper. The young alpha could barely stand to give Yuuri a proper bow when they met, let alone escort him so quietly and perfectly.

Yuuri wonders how Victor would react if he saw Yurio now. Even when they weren’t on the best terms at the beginning of their marriage he had still demanded that Yurio treat Yuuri with respect, had cuffed him over the back of the head too many times to count and on one remarkable occasion when he hadn’t known Yuuri was watching, had grabbed the boy by the jaw, his hand shaking despite his calm expression.

The memory still makes Yuuri nervous, and he glances to the side. “Yurio, are you—” he starts and stops. He licks his lips and tries again, “Was Victor kind to you?”

Yurio shoots him a sidelong glance. “That’s an odd thing to ask.”

“I’m just curious. I don’t know much about what he was like before I got here.”

The boy lets out a puff of breath. “He was okay, I suppose. When I was younger he would make deals with me behind Uncle Yakov’s back, promise me gifts or things if I promised to behave. He gave me Potya after I won a competition. He played dumb a lot, but never held back on his opinion of how I looked or acted.”

Yuuri takes it all in, and when Yurio seems done talking he asks, “But he was never cruel?”

Yurio makes a noise that could be a laugh. “Victor? He cried when Yakov was going to drown Makkachin for being a runt. Begged on his knees for him to keep her as his personal dog. He’s never had a mean thought in his life. Maybe petty, but I doubt my cousin could be so cruel on purpose.”

Yuuri frowns, averting his eyes in front of them. “He can most certainly be petty,” he murmurs.

“Oh,” Yurio says. “What did he do this time?”

Yuuri turns red, floundering. “N-nothing! That is, I told him he should be more supportive of you and he disagreed.” Yurio’s mumbled reply was impossible to decipher. Yuuri tilted his head, “I’m sorry?”

“I simply said,” Yurio replied loudly, frustrated, and took a breath. His next words came out quieter, but Yuuri heard them clearly all the same. “I get enough support from you to make up for it.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said simply, touched. “Yurio, you’ve quite grown up since I first met you, of course I’m proud of you.”

He can easily tell that Yurio is embarrassed by his smell and by the flush on his cheeks. “Well, you’re— You aren’t as dull and stupid as I thought you were, I guess.”

Yuuri smiles and tightens his grip on the boys are for a moment. They stay silent as they continue back to the house, it’s looming walls getting higher with every step. He hears a servant call out, stating that Yuuri is safe, and that Yurio found him and Yuuri tries not to flinch at the guilt he feels at causing such an uproar.

“I’ll go directly to my husband,” he says, his hand leaving Yurio’s elbow to come up and undo the strings of his hat.

“I’ll return him to the stables for you,” Yurio says, gesturing towards Yuuri’s horse. Then he pauses and looks at Yuuri. “And don’t start your endless apologies either, Katusdon. You didn’t mean to fall asleep, Victor was the one who started a fuss.”

“I know,” Yuuri says, then smiles. “Thank you, Yuri.”

For waking him, for walking back with him, for comforting his worries about Victor, for tending to his horse, he lets them remain unsaid, but the boy seems to understand, nodding before he turns, leading the horse away. 

....................

Victor stops his pacing as soon as he smells his husband. It is only due to an incredible amount of self-restraint that he does not fly from his room and meet the omega in the hall, sufficing to stand completely still as he listens to footfalls come ever closer to his door until—

It opens, and there stands his Yuuri, considerably tanned and biting his lips as he gazes back at Victor with wide, honey colored eyes.

Victor rushes to him immediately. “Yuuri,” he breathes, wrapping his arms around the omega and holding him tight. “Yuuri, my love, my darling, I was so worried.”

“I know,” Yuuri says, sounding apologetic. “I fell asleep by the river. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

He buries his face in Yuuri’s hair and swallows a relieved laugh. “You fell asleep?”

Yuuri nods, stuttering apologies until Victor dips down and silences him with a kiss. He runs a soothing hand through his dark locks, lingering there and tangling his fingers in Yuuri’s hair as their kiss deepens.

Victor wastes no time brushing his tongue against Yuuri’s, licking into his mouth and letting the omega swallow his moan. Even though kissing Yuuri isn’t a new sensation Victor doubts it will ever stop feeling so thrilling, or that the deep, heated kisses they share will ever stop being so erotic. 

He can’t stop himself from pressing his erection against his husband and the action earns him a bite on his bottom lip before Yuuri draws away, eyes darkened with lust as he peers up at him through half-lidded eyes.

Kiss-reddened lips open... then shut and Victor watches as Yuuri’s turns from lust-filled to thoughtful. He prepares himself to wait as Yuuri gathers his nerves to speak, but it takes a surprisingly little amount of time before he does.

“I spoke with Yuri,” he says, “He told me more of the relationship between you both, and I realize that I wasn’t wholly fair to you.”

Smiling, Victor reaches for Yuuri’s hands. “Apologies are not necessary, my love.”

“No, but I also wasn’t completely honest with you.”

That raises Victor eyebrows and he feels his own curiosity grow as Yuuri peeks up at him, a lovely blush dusting over his cheeks. “Pray tell, Yuuri, for now you have me in suspense.”

“I—, It’s only that… Only, well, you—, what you had said, and I thought—, last night you said…” Yuuri trails off, his face even more red than before and his fingers trembling nervously in Victor’s own. 

Victor sweeps his thumb over the back of his husband’s hand, slowly turning them over so he can rub circles over the scent glands on his wrists. Yuuri closes his eyes tight and takes a breath as Victor releases calming pheromones. “I’m here, darling. Tell me what’s making you so nervous.”

Yuuri keeps his eyes closed as he opens his mouth to speak, as if not being able to see Victor’s reaction will make it easier to say. It must work, because Yuuri’s words aren’t tripping and halting like before.

“Last night you asked me if I would give you an heir,” Victor remembers, and he can hardly breathe as Yuuri continues. “And I want to. I want it in the most perverse ways, Victor. I want to be full of you, for it to take and for me to carry your child. Your children. I want it so much it scares me.”

Some time while speaking Yuuri had opened his eyes, had grabbed Victor’s wrists as well to hold him tight and close and started to press their bodies together. 

“Wow…” Victor chokes, stuck somewhere between astonished and elated and aroused. “You really want…?” He trails off, the question staying unspoken.

The omega nods, tilts his head up so their cheeks brush. “Let me have your pups, my Lord.”

The words are enough for the arousal to win, for Victor to grab Yuuri by the waist and toss him onto the bed with a growl. Yuuri lands with a bounce and laughs breathlessly as Victor starts yanking at the ties of his boots, pulling them off quickly and tossing them to the corner of the room. 

Later, they will both wonder how Victor managed to get off his riding clothes and chamise without ripping anything. In the moment though, they’re far too distracted by the cloud of pheromones that smothers them as Victor descends into another wave of his rut.

....................   
  


Despite the empty corridor, Kenjirou fights to keep his face impassive. He reaches for the handle to the servants door just as another drawn-out cry follows him from Lord Nikiforov’s room and he hurriedly pushes inside.

He used to think that the halls and rooms of great houses were filled with ghosts who moaned or shrieked in despair of having been trapped on earth.

Now… Well, he’s overheard his Masters’ spontaneous interactions enough to know better. 

One hand on the rail and the other on one of his heated cheeks, he descends down the stairs, past the ground floor and into the kitchen. Hikaru looks up from his book when he enters the servants hall, and watches as Kenjirou slumps into a chair.

“My word,” he says as Kenjirou tries to get rid of his blush, “you look as though walked in on them.”

Kenjirou can’t help but bristle. “Don’t be crass.”

“Of course,” Hikaru offers a thoughtful nod, “You probably heard them long before you even got close.”

Kenjirou stands, his chair scraping across the wooden floor, and he opens his mouth but is beaten to it.

“What’s this about?”

They both turn to see the head housemaid, Kanako, in the doorway, hands on her hips and expression deceptively innocent. 

Hikaru is better at speaking while thinking than Kenjirou, and beats him to a reply. “Nothing, Mrs Odagaki. Just a bit of friendly banter.”

She turns her gaze towards him, expression turning stern, and Kenjirou wonders if the stress is getting to her as well. “See that it stays friendly, ” she orders before looking at them each in turn and leaving.

“Don’t start causing trouble now, Hikaru,” someone else behind Kenjirou chimes, “Not when we all have extra work to do.” 

There’s a murmur of agreement through the room though Kenjirou hardly pays attention. He can still feel the blush on his cheeks and out of the corner of his eye he can see Hikaru still looking at him. 

It’s unsettling, though he doesn’t know why, and he gives an excuse about mending cuffs before hurrying out of the room. 

....................

Victor grinds deep, watches as Yuuri’s hole stretches around his thick cock and drags up and down his length. He reaches forward, grabbing his hips and kneading the plumpness there before winding his thumbs around to hook under the omega’s cheeks and spread him further.

The view of Yuuri straddling his hips backwards and riding him is exquisite and it makes Victor eager to knot, to see himself expand and stretch Yuuri’s perfect cunt to its limits. 

Yuuri’s pleasure-filled scent is so thick in the room that Victor can almost taste it. He feels it mingle with his own scent, and his bond mark tingles from where Yuuri had renewed the bite earlier. 

Even as he watches the smooth, wet glide of their fucking he almost can’t tell where one starts and the other stops, emotions running through their bond so clearly that Victor could swear he can almost hear the omegas thoughts. 

Maybe it’s the reason he isn’t sure  _ why _ he slips a thumb in beside his cock, but Yuuri gasps loudly and Victor’s digit get covered in slick as he feels Yuuri’s walls clench around him. 

“Victor—! I’m, oh, I’m going to come!”

Victor growls in response, his thumb slipping out and he grabs Yuuri’s hips again and helps slam him down on his dick, plants his feet on the bed and bucks up, pounding into him. 

He sees Yuuri’s hand, the one that had been on the bed to help steady himself, fly to his cocklet. Victor slams him down, the smack of skin on skin sounding vicious and wet and lovely when accompanied by the omega’s cries. 

“Yes, my darling,” Victor growls as Yuuri’s walls grow impossibly tight around him. “Come for me. Come on this big alpha cock. Milk me with your tight, perfect cunt and have my pups.”

Gooseflesh breaks out over Yuuri’s skin as he shudders and screams through his orgasm. Victor wants to close his eyes in bliss at the sensation of his husband rippling and contracting around him, but he’s left staring at the spot where they meet.

He can perfectly see the physical waves of Yuuri’s orgasm as his stretched pussy rhythmically moves around him, his lips spasming, red and dripping onto Victor’s balls, and his hole — his other hole, that Victor never paid much attention to before — clenches and releases too. A small, perfect furl between Yuuri’s lovely cheeks. 

Before he can stop himself Victor runs his thumb over it, spreading Yuuri’s juices and barely putting any pressure. 

Yuuri jerks with a gasp and his asshole twitches beneath his touch. 

“Victor?” He almost sounds alarmed, looking over his shoulder at his mate.

_ Apologize _ , Victor thinks, _ I should apologize _ . His gaze flicks from the omegas confused, reddened face back down to where he’s gently circling with his thumb. 

“Is this okay?” He asks instead.

Yuuri lets out a shaky breath and Victor feels and well as sees him relax. Victor bites his lip as he puts more pressure against the now-slippery hole. 

“I don’t understand why,” Yuuri answers, and Victor remembers how innocent his omega is. 

But arousal is still simmering under his skin, threatening to boil over, and he doesn’t have the patience to explain all the world’s debauchery, or how certain things relate to Victor and his own interests. 

“Does it feel bad? Frightening?” He swipes more slick from Yuuri’s lips and smears it over the bud,

“No,” Yuuri’s answer comes as another gasp. 

“Do you trust me?” Victor asks, and feels Yuuri pulse around him. He taps his thumb against the furl and it clenches again. 

“Yes,” Yuuri answers, and it’s immediately followed by a moan, a new one that Victor hasn't heard before as Victor presses the tip of his thumb against him, dipping inside the heat of his ass. 

He hooks his thumb and grinds his cock inside Yuuri again, a feral grin on his lips when both holes clench tight around him. He fucks up into Yuuri hard and fast, uses the hand that isn’t playing with Yuuri’s ass to hold tight on his hip and keep him steady. 

His thumb slips in a little deeper and Yuuri’s moan’s start to be accompanied by shaking thighs. 

In another minute the omega collapses from his hands to his elbows, crying out at the angle change. Victor removes his thumb, catching more slick with his index and middle fingers and slowly pushing those inside instead. The angle is slightly awkward but he crooks his fingers, and, after a few times...

“Oh!” Yuuri’s shout bounces off the walls, “That’s—! Victor…!”

Yuuri’s cunt squeezes him tighter than before, even tighter than his rippling orgasms, and Victor keeps rubbing against that spot inside his mate as he watches his knot grow and start to catch on Yuuri’s entrance, stretching him further and making his asshole grow tighter around his fingers.

He can feel Yuuri nearing his peak both through the bond and through the way his hot cunt pulses on his cock. 

“God,” Victor says, “you’ll take anything I give you, won’t you? You’re so desperate for me, so needy for my cock and my cum.”

Yuuri’s pleading is almost a whisper, his begging frantic as Victor fucks into his cunt with abandon, filling him hard and fast. 

“You want my cum, Yuuri? Do you wish to be filled and overflowing with me? Plugged by my knot until you’re stuffed with my pups?”

Yuuri shrieks, his ‘yes’s’ becoming a mantra as the alpha’s knot slides in him fully and Victor releases his spend deep inside his mate with a loud, low moan. 

As the omega begins to follow him over, driven to climax by the flood of Victor’s cum in him alone, Victor starts to mercilessly rubs the pads of his fingers against Yuuri’s prostate.

The effect is instantaneous and Victor watches with wonder as Yuuri’s back curves, as his body jerks and the muscles in his cunt and ass contract. He feels Yuuri’s cum spill from his cocklet, drops of it landing on Victor’s thigh.

He continues to rub, as Yuuri spasming in overstimulation is one of his favorite sites, and watches as Yuuri is held in place by Victor’s hand on his hip and knot in his cunt, and forced to ride out his pleasure as another orgasm takes him. Victor lets out a hiss as he spills more cum inside his mate, milked by Yuuri’s tightness.

Slowly, gently, he removes his fingers and pulls Yuuri backwards as he rolls them onto their sides. Yuuri’s back trembles against Victor’s chest and he turns his face to nuzzle into Victor’s neck under his jaw.

“Was it good, my sweet?” Victor whispers into midnight hair.

Yuuri hums in answer, his hand coming up to stroke over Victor’s arm. “It was,” he agrees, still sounding breathless. “But, my Lord, I still don’t quite understand why…”

He trailed off, and Victor holds him tighter. “Another way to give and take pleasure,” Victor explains patiently.

“But… there?” Yuuri asks and Victor can practically feel his blush. 

Victor chuckles low. He strokes a hand through Yuuri’s hair to chase away the embarrassment. “Not everyone enjoys it, and since it doesn’t result in children it’s rarely thought of.”

“But it’s something you enjoy?” Yuuri asks and Victor replies an affirmative. There’s a long silence before Yuuri speaks again. “I mean, is it something  _ you’ve  _ done, Victor?”

Now, for the first time, Victor feels his cheeks heat with a foreboding sense of embarrassment. Even though he knows he has nothing to be embarrassed about — Yuuri is his love, and there’s nothing quite so as intimate and embarrassing in one as being helplessly knotted together and in the ebbing wave of his rut. But something like that, done in secret with a classmate so long ago.

It seems like a scandalous reveal, especially if Yuuri drags all the details out of him. The fact he was with another alpha…

But Yuuri is his mate, bound by the rings on their fingers and the bites on their necks.

So Victor holds him tight and tells him.

....................

“It is odd isn’t it?” Yuri casually remarks as Otabek makes another go at skipping a rock across the river.

“What is?”

“My cousin and his husband. I could never stand being around an omega for so long, even in a rut. I wonder how Victor does it.”

Otabek sends him a glance, then flicks his wrist and sends the rock flying straight into the water with a great splash. 

“I think most would call  _ you  _ odd,” Otabek replies.

“Yes, well —” Yuri cuts himself off. “Don’t look at me like that. They’re not all bad. Cousin Yuuri is tolerable I suppose, as is your sister.”

“Many thanks on my sisters behalf,” Otabek chimes as he searches for another stone. “Have you ever been with one?”

Yuri splutters. “What? No!” Then feels as if it wasn’t a question which he should be indignant over and crosses his arms. He watches Otabek for some kind of reaction, but gets none from the other alpha. “And yourself?” He finally asks.

“A few times,” Otabek pauses, spotting and rock and swiftly bending to pick it up.

Yuri’s eyes unconsciously trail over Otabek’s legs and back, lingering on his ass. He swallows and steps close. “Well come on, man,” he lowers his voice, “what was it like?”

Otabek doesn’t reply immediately, flips the stone in his palm before positioning it in his fingers and winding back his arm. He flings it with a flick of his arm and wrist and they both watch at the rock sails through the air…

And sinks into the river with a quiet  _ plop! _ .

“Wet,” Otabek says after a moment. Then turns to look at Yuri, face as impassive as always. “For someone who claims to not be interested in omegas you’re awfully curious about them.”

“Well I’ll most likely end up marrying one of them, won’t I?”

“You could always find a pretty beta,” Otabek offers.

_ Would that I could marry an alpha _ , Yuri thinks before he can catch himself. He scowls as the thought seeps into his mind, though Otabek seems to take his facial expression as the result of his suggestion.

“Fine, fine,” he mutters, turning back to search the pebbles. “No betas for the Lord Plisetsky.”

“Don’t be an ass,” Yuri replies, walking over and looking for a stone himself. It only takes him a few seconds to find one he needs, flat and smooth. He picks it up from the ground, tossing it and catching it in his palm as he thinks.

“Why don’t you just go into town and find a willing omega to try?”

The comment seems rude to Yuri, and he’s moderately surprised Otabek would suggest something so bold. He hesitates then shakes his head.

“Yakov and Victor would skin me alive if they ever found out.”

“Well you just want to know if you’ll like it, right?”

Yuri hardly pays attention to Otabek as he stands upright, shifts closer to him.

“Yes,” Yuri states as he tosses the rock once more before resting it on his middle finger, positioning his thumb to hold it there and his pointer finger to guide it.  _ This  _ he can do, Victor taught him when he was young. He almost smirks at the thought of what Otabek’s face will look like when he sees Yuri do it his first try.

He goes to shift his body back, moves his arm right as Otabek sidles up next to him.

“Why don’t you see if you prefers alphas instead?”

Yuri flings the rock backwards, sending it tumbling, lost in the tall grass behind them.

....................

“Would you really let me?” Yuuri asks between gasps, his fingers digging into Victor’s shoulders and Victor fucks into him at a languid pace. Yuuri revels at the stretch of him.

Victor pauses, panting and staring down at his omega. “You’re far more interested in it than I ever would have imagined.”

“Well I’d never heard of it before,” Yuuri says. He tightens his legs around his husband, urging him to continue. 

Victor does, though he keeps his thrusts shallow, just teasing the head in and out of the omegas cunt. They both know it’s one of the fastest ways to drive Yuuri mad, and within seconds Yuuri’s hands are fisted in the sheets as he glares at Victor, though he’s sure the alpha can feel Yuuri’s need growing frantic through their bond. 

“I fear I might not be satisfying you enough if it’s all you can think about,” Victor says casually.

Yuuri grits his teeth, tries to wiggle his hips to get Victor to go deeper, but Victor’s hold on him is firm. He barely suppresses a whine, high and pleading, but Victor hears it anyway.

He leans his face close, crowding over his omega, and Victor’s scent reaches him, the next wave of his rut almost flooding them. “Would you rather we talk about future metophoricals, my dear, or would you rather I fuck pups into you?”

Yuuri does let a whine loose then, his hands slide up to grab the pillow on either side of his head. He turns his wrists so they’re face-up, scent glands exposed, and looks up at Victor through his lashes. He can tell when his own needy and eager scent reaches Victor, his eyes widening and growing dark with lust.

“Fuck me, Vitya,” Yuuri whispers, arching his neck and showing off his bond bite, “Fill me until I can’t take it. Give me a child.”

With a growl, Victor slams the rest of the way into Yuuri, then draws out and slams in again. Each thrust earns him a choked moan, a hissed ‘yes’, more expletives as Victor lifts Yuuri’s hips for a deeper angle.

He grinds deep, it’s almost too much. Yuuri clenches down on the length inside him, feels it pulse against his walls. He lifts his hands, rubbing his wrists over Victor’s neck on his way to tangle his fingers in his soft, silver hair.

He tugs and Victor fucks him rougher, his hips slamming into Yuuri’s thighs until he changed his grip, presses Yuuri’s legs up and—

“Vitya!” Yuuri nearly screams, the angle is impossibly deep now, and all he can do is focus on the sweet, smooth drag of Victor’s large, alpha cock as it fills him over and over again, sliding into his cunt and stretching him wide. 

A mouth presses over his, swallowing his moans. He catches his teeth on Victor’s lip when the alpha reaches for his cocklet and rubs a thumb under the head.

“Oh, god,” Yuuri says. He feels himself hurtling towards his orgasm. “Please, Victor, please, please.”

Victor changes his rhythm, and Yuuri can feel how smug and proud his Lord Husband is through scent and bond. 

“‘Please’ what, my Yuuri?” Victor asks, teeth flashing and scent overpowering. He’s always loved when Yuuri begs.

And Yuuri can remember a time when he was frightened of his husband, Earl Nikiforov, who had the power to do anything to him. And how no matter how horrible and coldly Yuuri treated him he never threw Yuuri out, never went back on his deal, and instead grew to love him and became the kind of alpha that Yuuri grew to adore.

So he feels no fear in his husbands arms, spread and trapped under him. Only excitement, and desperation.

“Please give it to me, give me your cum,” Yuuri leans up, whispering the words against the corner of Victor’s mouth, “My Lord, let me give you  _ heirs _ .”

Victor growls and presses him further into the bed. Yuuri fears that one day they might fall straight through, and the image makes him laugh, though Victor is quick to silence him with a heated kiss. Tongues tangling as moans and gasps swap between them. 

He keens when he feels Victor’s knot catch on him, both familiar and strange and he begs again, trying to drive Victor to orgasm.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Victor’s knot slips inside him, his cock pulsing and emptying into Yuuri. He gasps as he feels warmth spread inside him, the mere idea of it sending him over the edge as he seizes and grinds down on his alpha’s knot, his cocklet jerking and spilling onto his belly.

“My perfect omega, my brilliant and astonishing Yuuri,” Victor praises as he cards fingers through Yuuri’s hair. 

Yuuri gasps again as he feels another flood of cum inside him, sob-like, and he distantly feels a tear streaming down his temple, wetting his hair. He nuzzles into his mates hand, basking in the overwhelming sense of pride and love that washes over him through their bond, and the scent of satisfaction that surrounds them and saturates the entire room. 

“My Victor,” he whispers back. He feels another spill inside him, and, oh, Yuuri fears and  _ hopes…  _ “My love, my Victor, I love you.”

Victor rubs his nose against Yuuri’s, sharp meeting soft, and brushes their lips together. “And I you, my darling.” 

They let their breaths mingle, foreheads resting together while they stay knotted. Even after they separate they stay cuddled, wrapped up in the blankets of their nest while they sleep, the last of Victor’s rut ridden out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for being amazing. I have another part for this series in progress titled 'Strength and Courage' and though I'm not sure how long it will be I can give you two guesses as to what it's about ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> All of y'all: you're STILL writing for this AU? After all this time?  
> Me, clutching my regency books to my chest: always
> 
> _psst leave comments_


End file.
